Altan Kartal
| image = | aka = | race = | birthplace = Smyrna | birthday = November 31 | age = 2906 | gender = Male | height = 210.82cm (6'11") | weight = 95.71kg (211.0lb.) | blood type = AB | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Gotei 13 | occupation = | previous occupation =Captain of the 11th Division | team =None | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status =Single | relatives = | education =Various Shinigami Abilities | shikai =Mitōroku no Toriko | bankai =Mitōroku no Toriko, Zen no Shūshi | resurrección = | signature skill = | english voice = | japanese voice = | spanish voice = }} Altan Kartal (カルたるアルタン, Karutaru Arutan) is a and former Captains of the having been the first person to hold that position after the founding of the . He gave up his title following the end of the War of Eight Seasons and took up residence in the . Appearance Altan is a tall man with a bulkish build, reddish brown hair kept straight and short with bangs at the front that spike upwards as if cowlicked, and brown eyes. His eyebrows are quite bushy and point downwards at an angle, together with his wrinkled nose making him look constantly angry. He has numerous scars across his body starting with one on his face that runs over his left eye and across his forehead before disappearing in his hair. The other scars run across every part of his body with little rhyme or reason and in all kinds of sizes. He wears the lower portion of the Shinigami Shihakushō but does not wear the shitagi or Kosode, instead preferring to simply wear a short-sleeved Captain's haori with a light red underside as his only upper garment, exposing his chest to the world. Personality Powers & Abilities * : **Kōbō (攻防, Offense and Defense): * : * : * : *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Endurance': * : *'Spiritsmith' (霊鍛屋, Reikaya): Zanpakutō Mitōroku no Toriko (全の修士, Prisoner of None) is an ōdachi with a two meter long blade and a simple squared tsuba with the symbols of the five elements of wu xing engraved on to it. *' ': Its release command is "Let Go of Your Limitations" (あなたの限界を手放す, Anata no genkai o tebanasu): When released Mitōroku no Toriko takes the form of three small silver orbs of liquid metal that levitate in the air and constantly float around Altan. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Mitōroku no Toriko is capable of turning into any type of weapon that Altan desires, requiring only that he can imagine the weapon clearly in his mind. He most often has his Shikai shape into the form of a kilij but can just as easily have it alter its shape into a taiaha or a qiang at a moments notice. The ability was not limited to natural weapons, instead it relied on what Altan himself considered to be a weapon giving it a much larger variety to choose from. Mitōroku no Toriko was also capable of being controlled telekinetically, allowing Altan to use his blade without the use of his hands. The Shikai is physically limited by its own quantity however, while it could form most normal weapons without issue it could have problems when altering itself into a form that is much larger than itself. Its ability to replicate any weapon earned it the nickname Zenken (全剣, All Sword). *'Fukashi Taiki' (不可視大気, Invisible Air): A rarely used ability in Shikai, Altan alters Mitōroku no Toriko's composition, transforming it into a microscopic razor sharp wire that could slice through even the densest of materials while being entirely invisible to the naked eye, requiring enhanced perceptions to be able to see. *' ': Mitōroku no Toriko, Zen no Shūshi (未登録の虜 全の修士, Prisoner of None, Master of All): When released Mitōroku no Toriko transforms into five large silver spears, each emblazoned with one of the five elemental symbols of the Wu Xing. The spears levitate behind Altan in a pattern akin to the five points on a star. :Bankai Special Ability: The Bankai of Mitōroku no Toriko grants Altan an infinite amount of material to use, allowing him to create more powerful and unique looking weapons such as the massive lance he created to smash Guardier through a mountain, or the flowing river of liquid metal he used similiarly to a whip. In addition to creating any weapon he could think of, he could also copy the weapons, such as Zanpakutō, of others and even mimic their abilities as long as Altan had witnessed and understood the inner workings of that power. *Kamizō: Kyōdō (神造・強度, Godforge: Intensity): Trivia *Altan and Kartal are Turkish names meaning "Red dawn" and "eagle" respectively.